Then there was none
by dragonfly-child
Summary: There are voices, there calling your name, they want you to come with them then something grabs you and you scream, heres just one event that happens in my story
1. Then

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, so please don't sue me!  
  
THEN THERE WAS NONE  
  
  
  
  
  
THEN  
  
Hermione heard voices that night just as she fell asleep in her dormitory at Hogwarts. She heard something rustle in the room. Hermione sat up in her bed.  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione asked. Nothing. She lay back down on her bed.  
  
"Come with me!" The voices muttered. They were evil voices, one that gave her a bad feeling  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed. "This is all a dream when I wake up everything will be fine!" She slapped her self to make sure she was dreaming, she wasn't she screamed with horror "ANYONE!" She called 'Go to Ron and Harry they'll know what to do' Hermione thought. AS she inched towards the door some one- or something grabbed her arm.  
  
"Stay with us, we won't harm you, stay." The voices mumbled  
  
"NO!" Hermione shrieked. "I'm going to my friends" AS she tried to tug her arm away from the nothingness  
  
"I DEMAND YOU TO STAY!" Said one voice alone it was a high pitched evil one. Hermione finally loosened her arm free she opened the door and opened the Boy's dormitory door but all it was, were gray swirls of nothing.  
  
"Come with us." The voices said in her head. She turned around.  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"We can't harm you!" The voices seemed to be surrounding her now.  
  
"NO!" Hermione shrieked once more. She looked back into the swirling gray room. She was going to enter, Ron and Harry were there, it must be safe. But just before she did something grabbed her waist, it started to pull her away. The same high pitch voice that demanded her to stay muttered something, there was a flash of green light, a pair crimson evil eyes and then-all was quiet. 


	2. There

THERE  
  
Ron awoke that morning with a large yawn. He got dressed and opened the door, but just as he opened it he screamed with fear and terror. Harry was now at his side with his mouth opened and tears flowing down his face. Ron put his hands to his face to see that he was crying too. Hermione lay in the hallway with a look of nothing on her face. She was dead. Ron hurried up to her.  
  
"Oh Hermione" He sobbed. "I'm sorry I was mad at you last night, I never even got a chance to say goodbye or goodnight or anything." He told the lifeless body. Just that night they were screaming at each other about Hermione's cat and how it kept waking Ron up early every morning.  
  
"Ron," Harry shook his head with disbelief, "She's not dead! NO!" Professor McGonnagal came flying up the stairs.  
  
"What is all this commotion a- OH MY GOODNESS!" Professor McGonnagal shrieked as she looked down at Hermione's lifeless body. "Is sh-she-" Ron shook his head as he looked up at Professor McGonnagal from the floor. "Oh my goodness," She said putting her hand to her mouth. ~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~ That night Ron sat in the common room crying. Harry had already cried himself to sleep on the armchair next to Ron. Ron shut his eyes  
  
'Maybe I just need a little bit of rest' he thought to himself as he wiped a tear from running down his wet freckled face. As he drifted off to sleep he heard a distance voices call to him  
  
"Come with us, Your friend is with us come!" the voices chanted. They sounded evil, too evil. He heard Hermione shrieking something but it was like some one was covering her mouth. Ron ignored it.  
  
'It's just a dream, I'm fine, I'm just devastated, ' Ron thought. But again the voices chanted something again.  
  
"Come with us boy, we can't harm you." The voices whispered in his ears. Ron felt a draft of cold sweep over him. He shook his head.  
  
"NEVER!" Ron yelled.  
  
"COME!" The voices shrieked. Something yanked at his ankle. He tried to skake it off but it wouldn't go away.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ron shouted.  
  
"COME WITH ME!" One high pitch evil voice bellowed.  
  
"Don't listen to him Ron!" It was Hermione's voice called.  
  
"Where are you Hermione!" Ron looked around him "Where are you!" He was now crying. "HERMIONE!"  
  
"Shut-up you stupid girl!" A lower voice hissed. Ron fought his ankle free but something else grabbed his neck. It began to choke him.  
  
"NOW COME WITH US OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" The high pitch voice hollered. Ron shook his head.  
  
"THEN I GUESS I WILL!" Ron shrieked back. There was a moment of just whispers from the voices, then a dazzle of emerald light, and a pair of crimson eyes. Ron lay quiet on the floor. All was still. 


	3. Was

WAS  
  
Harry awoke from his sleep. He glanced next to him, Ron wasn't there, maybe he had gone to the boy's dormitory. He bent down to put on his slippers and there was Ron. His best mate, dead. Harry was shocked, extremely shocked, so shocked he was forced to fall to the ground. He closed his eyes  
  
'How will I live, no friends, nothing to look forward to in my life' Harry pondered as he lay there. Just then Fawks, Dumbledore's Phoenix landed beside him, with the sword that was Godric Gryfindor's clamped in his claws. Fawks dropped the sword next to Harry.  
  
"Fawks, what shall I do, my life is ruined," Harry began to cry. Fawks nudged the sword with his beak closer to Harry. "Your right Fawks, there's only one choice." Harry said. He scribbled down a note on a piece of parchment near by.  
  
"Give this to Dumbledore," Harry said quietly. Fawks nodded, like he knew what Harry was saying, "These will be my last moments on earth, I have to be with Hermione and Ron, or else I have no reason to live, I love you Sirus, but I have to go, I should of known my parents. You were a great godfather." Harry bellowed. Harry picked up the sword, raised it into the air and thrusted the sword into his stomach, the pain filled him and blood poured out of his body staining the rug. He moaned with pain. It didn't take much time for him to not feel any pain at all. 


	4. None

NONE  
  
Fawks landed on his perch with a note in his beak.  
  
"What do you have here Fawks?" Dumbledore asked. Fawks gave him the note; the bird began to cry. Pearly tears fell from the birds eyes and landed on the rug underneth Fawks' perch. Dumbledore read the note: it read.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
My time here is done, I have no reason to live. I have to be with my friends, and also I think it is time for me to finally meet my parents,  
  
Tell Sirus that he was a great godfather, and that he should get on with his life, maybe get a wife and home and settle down. I love him very much.  
  
Please tell my fellow students and Professors they where kind to me and that they made my life of what it was. Even to Draco and Snape they were apart of my life too.  
  
You were a wonderful Headmaster,  
  
Harry  
  
Dumbledore nodded as a tear rolled down his wrinkled face.  
  
"I understand Harry, I understand," He said to himself.  
  
"HEADMASTER!" Professor McGonnagal came flying into the room, crying "Potter and Weasley both-both- dead Headmaster sir in the Gryffindor common room"  
  
"I know Minerva-" He handed Professor McGonnagal. She read the note and sat down in a chair with shock after she read it.  
  
"Maybe we should send Sirus a note," She sobbed.  
  
"That would be a good idea," Dumbledore smiled a bit; Professor McGonnagal smiled a bit too.  
  
"Maybe after we send the note we could have some hot cocoa, that always cheers me up" Professor Dumbledore suggested. 


End file.
